perfect situation
by takarylove
Summary: mimato 100% un amor que surge de una linda amistad..lograra matt salvar a mimi de si misma?


***los personajes de digimon no son de mi propiedad aun así disfruto creando historias no oficiales !! Espero les guste esta **

en lo particular a mi me encanta(es 100% mimato)y esta corto , cuando lo hice estaba escuchando una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos: **weezer ** la canción se llama como el fic

"**perfec situation" **** weezer **es un grupo bastante bueno les recomiendo sus canciones en especial **"island in the sun"**es de sus canciones mas conocidas es muy pegajosa y estoy segura que les agradara (si llegan a escuchar su música me dicen que opinan)a mi me encanto desde que la escuche por primera vez y este fic esta inspirado en su música un abrazo para todos.

**Perfec situation!!**

**1: weeze eres tan lindo!!!!**

Las notas salían de su guitarra eléctrica .parecía perdido en otro mundo y ese día no se sentía particularmente feliz....tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a su hermano, a sus padres y mucho menos a sus amigos .cada uno en sus vidas ocupado de sus propios problemas y asuntos....

-hay Matt!!Vienes al bar?-dijo uno de sus amigos de la banda

-no creo que sea buena idea -dijo Matt

-vamos hermano no seas agua fiestas que te vas a divertir...deberías ver a las chicas que van -dijo el chico tratando de convencer a Matt

Después de unos minutos de una charla convencional Matt termino aceptando la invitación de su amigo y se pusieron en marcha en el auto convertible de Matt

Llegaron a un prestigiado bar-discoteca de la ciudad de new york

Efectivamente era una gran fiesta llena de baile, música, chicas y chicos al borde de la emoción, tabaco y mucho alcohol

Matt se acerco a la barra y pidió un trago del mejor whisky escoses que era su favorito se dedico a echar un vistazo alrededor y pudo observar a lo lejos a una bella chica..de esbelta figura, cabello castaño..Se encontraba bailando junto con un grupo de chicas lindas ..Pero sin duda ella era la mas hermosa..al menos eso le pareció a Matt y había algo en ella que le parecía sumamente familiar....

Después de unas horas Matt estaba aburridísimo y sus amigos estaban mas que ahogados de borrachos pero llegaron a donde el se encontraba

-Matt..Tenemos una sorpresa para ti..Hermano..-dijo uno de los chicos

-a k te te refieres?-dijo Matt

-sabemos que estabas mirando a la chica aquella...es lindísima no te culpo, pero adivina...ella quiere conocerte-dijo el chico

-a mi?-dijo Matt

-si hermano..Esta loca por ti!!Además anda muy "feliz"-dijo el chico riendo

Matt se puso serio

-saben que odio cuando arreglan las cosas por mi-dijo Matt

-vamos no seas tonto que te espera en su mesa-dijo el chico

Matt se levanto del asiento y se acerco a la mesa de la chica

-si viniste!!!-dijo la chica que al parecer estaba bastante ebria

-soy Matt ishida mucho gusto-dijo Matt extendiendo su mano

-soy tachikawa..Tachikawa mimi-dijo la chica jalando a Matt para que se tomara asiento a su lado

Matt sintió que el nombre de la chica le parecía aun mas familiar pero por mas que intento no pudo recordarlo

así tras varios tragos las cosas comenzaron a tornarse realmente emocionantes

-lo sabia!!Eres el vocalista de "weezer"(así se llamaba la banda de Matt en este Fic) sabes que amo la canción de island in the sun-dijo mimi batallando para hablar claramente

-a mi también me gusta es de mis favoritas-dijo Matt

-yo soy modelo...vine aquí con algunas amigas para divertirme ..Ya se fueron las malditas...por cierto...pero me la estoy pasando bien-dijo mimi

-igual yo..Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Matt

-adelante!!-dijo mimi

-nos conocíamos de antes?-dijo Matt

-no lo creo aun que si noto un aire familiar en ti-dijo mimi

-bueno..te gustaría salir algún día conmigo-dijo Matt

-tenlo por seguro rubio...-dijo mimi ahogada de borracha

-quieres que te lleve a casa?-dijo Matt

-estaría bien..a penas y puedo levantarme- dijo la chica

Matt y ella se retiraron y la dejo en un lujoso hotel

-allí vives?-dijo Matt

-no...Claro que no....estoy aquí por el desfile de modas -dijo mimi casi cayendo pero Matt la sostuvo

-eres lindísimo weeze-dijo mimi abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla por lo que Matt se ruborizo...aquella chica estaba tan ebria que difícilmente recordaría la platica de esa noche

-quieres pasar weeze?-dijo mimi

Matt asocio que le decía weeze por el nombre de la banda aun que en realidad era weezer pero decidió dejarlo así

-no estaría mal-dijo Matt

así ambos subieron a la habitación del hotel y mimi insistía en tomar otra ronda de copas con una botella de champagne que mimi tenia en su cuarto

-no creo que deberías beber tanto-dijo Matt

-hay weeze eres lindísimo ..Pero así es como sho..soy fffeliz-dijo mimi mientras se servia otra copa

-creo que ya me acorde weeze...eres...el rubio tonto..Del hermanito...en el campamento de verano!! que días esos!!si con razón...recuerdo que te agarraste a golpes con un chico llamado tai kamiya!!lo recuerdo bien-dijo mimi saltando de la emoción

-es verdad mimi tachikawa la del sombrero vaquero-dijo Matt riendo

-si esa soy sho !!!-dijo mimi tambaleándose por lo que Matt la detuvo de nuevo

y fue así como la charla se prolongo casi hasta el amanecer

Cuando la chica cayo totalmente rendida por el alcohol y se durmió en el sofá ...después de un rato Matt se retiro a su apartamento.. Sin poder encontrar los motivos de por que mimi se había vuelto así...era tan diferente a la chica que había conocido en aquel campamento de verano

**2: amigos**

Después de esa noche Matt duro días sin ser el mismo sobre todo al recordar como mimi se había convertido en otra persona totalmente diferente a la que conocía y a pesar de jamás haber sido su mejor amigo su aptitud despreocupada ante la vida lo había turbado y preocupado muchísimo a tal grado que necesitaba saber mas de ella…y se tranquilizo un poco mas al recordar que ella le había dado su celular aquella noche en el bar.

Así que esa tarde marco sin pensarlo dos veces

-bueno habla mimi-dijo la voz tras el teléfono celular

-mimi soy yo..Matt ishida recuerdas?-dijo Matt

-claro que si Matt…-dijo mimi

-bueno solo llamaba para saber como estabas-dijo el rubio

-pues estoy bien tengo una sesión de fotografía en media hora te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar algo después de ahí?-dijo mimi

-me encantaría-dijo Matt que en realidad estaba decidido a indagar mas sobre la vida de mimi

Mimi le paso la dirección del estudio de fotografía y Matt asistió puntual después fueron a tomar un café y así fue como entre mimi y Matt comenzó a surgir una fuerte amistad

Tal vez ninguno de los dos comprendió muy bien como empezó todo ..Pero ambos creyeron que se debía a que ninguno de los dos tenían amigos sinceros en su profesión….su amistad se fue haciendo mas fuerte ..y mas fuerte superando los altibajos..desde las terribles e interminables noches de alcohol de mimi, la depresión de Matt por no encontrar un buen representante y todos los demás vicios que asechaban a la modelo por tantos problemas …llegaron a conocerse tanto que cada uno sabia sus puntos débiles …y sucedió un día que la oportunidad de estar mas cerca se hizo realidad..

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy Matt!!Acabo de recibir una noticia estupenda –dijo mimi mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Matt y este la hacia girar

-a que se debe tanta euforia?-dijo Matt

-la agencia donde trabajo necesita una banda para sus próximas presentaciones…yo..Propuse a tu banda y hoy me respondieron…que si!!!!!!!!!-dijo mimi

-estas hablando en serio?-dijo Matt

-totalmente-dijo mimi emocionada

-muchas gracias!!!en verdad muchas gracias no sabes lo que esto representa para mi-dijo Matt

-creo que esto merece celebrarse –dijo mimi tomando las llaves del auto de Matt

-a donde vamos esta ves?-dijo Matt no con muchos ánimos al saber que pasaría lo mismo que pasaba desde hacia meses y esa noche no fue la excepción

Mimi termino ahogada de borracha, volvió a llamarle weeze como solía llamarle cuando estaba ebria y el termino llevándola al hotel y dejándola dormida ya que así se sentía mas seguro ..Sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo….

**3: ****island in the sun**

En esos días Matt se encontraba realmente triste a pesar de que mimi no se lo mencionara el sentía como ella había estado actuando extraña…cada ves hablaban menos y le aterraban los comentarios que hacia en forma de broma acerca de que estaba cansada de seguir viviendo…algo le pasaba…

Como mimi lo dijo, la banda de Matt fue contratada y el desfile de modas fue un éxito ..Así que la fiesta realizada por la agencia fue impresionante…tan impresiónate que era poca le gente que ponía atención en los pequeños detalles…detalles que ahí estaban y que nadie percibía …como cuando una chica linda tomaba una píldora de éxtasis y continuaba bebiendo y bebiendo, Matt se encontraba sobre el escenario interpretando **"island in the sun"** la canción favorita de Mimi….

pensaba en lo grandioso que seria que fuera real lo que decía la letra de aquella canción sobre aquel paraíso y la persona que amaba ..Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto a mimi…sin duda esa canción…era hermosa…

por un segundo mimi que se encontraba totalmente fuera de control se quedo quieta y se comenzó a balancear de un lado para otro siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que sin duda la tranquilizaba ...escuchando la voz de matt .....su único amigo entre los cientos de personas que habían asistido a tal evento ..el que salía en todas las fotografías de revistas de escándalos ..cargándola o sosteniéndola...

ese que entre notas sublimes de su guitarra le mencionaba un lugar hermoso donde nada malo ocurria..donde habia sol....tranquilidad y sobre todo sonde ella podia ser muy ..muy feliz.........

**4: situación perfecta**

La siguiente canción a interpretar fue "perfec situation"

Mientras Matt la cantaba pudo observar a mimi bailando sin control absoluto de si misma hasta que se sentó en una de las mesas que habían puesto …pero cuando no pudo soportarlo mas fue cuando un tipo se le acerco y trato de besarla a la fuerza entonces dejo de cantar de pronto .salto desde el escenario tirando su guitarra a un lado y empujando a mucha gente se abrió camino hasta llegar a donde estaba mimi…le dio un puñetazo al sujeto y tomo a mimi de la mano …ella estaba totalmente drogada..

-bájame weeeeze…estoy bien...Yo le parto la cara al sujeto-dijo mimi

-es hora de irnos mimi-dijo Matt llevándosela abrazada hacia fuera…como siempre las cientos de cámaras comenzaron a centellear a su paso hasta que salieron de ahí…a Matt se le resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas por las mejillas al ver el estado en el que mimi estaba…

Más al ver como parecía en otro mundo totalmente distinto…sonreía sin control…sonreía…y gritaba eufórica...Matt conducía el auto tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero no podía…

-por que lloras weeze?-pregunto mimi inocentemente

-por ti-dijo Matt

-por mi?..Por que?-dijo mimi

-por que estas enferma-dijo Matt

- enferma? -dijo Mimi

-si….-dijo Matt

La sonrisa en los labios de mimi desapareció

-yo no estoy enferma weeze…yo estoy bien...Yo estoy feliz….por que estas conmigo weeze-dijo mimi

-yo no soy feliz mimi…por que …me da miedo ..Que te pase algo entiendes?-dijo Matt aun que en el fondo sabia que mimi no estaba poniendo atención…y que todo lo que le decía en esos momentos lo olvidaría sin duda alguna

-miedo…yo también tengo miedo…a quedarme sola……-dijo mimi mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas también resbalaban por sus mejillas….

Matt sintió un escalofrío….a caso mimi le estaba ocultando algo?

Después de conducir a través de la ciudad Matt llego al hotel donde mimi se hospedaba.

La levantó en sus brazos y la subió hasta su habitación …no podía dejarla sola en ese estado ..No era como las otras veces que la recostaba y se iba ..Esta vez era diferente…la dejo recostada en el sofá y el se sentó en el suelo puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y respiro hondo

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas una vez más

-por que lloras weeze?-dijo mimi entre sueños

-por que tú no eres feliz-dijo Matt

Ella se levanto del sofá y tomo asiento junto a el

Jaló una manta que estaba en el sofá y cubrió a Matt y a ella misma..

-tengo frío weeze.. Tengo frío y estoy completamente sola-dijo mimi acurrucándose contra el pecho de Matt

Matt le abrazo fuerte…

-no, no estas sola…-dijo Matt

-si…ya no tengo a mis padres…ni a mis amigos…estoy sola…yo no tengo por que seguir viviendo-dijo mimi

-basta!!no digas eso!!!!-dijo Matt enojado y tomándola por los hombros

-estas enojado weeze?-dijo mimi

-no, pero si sigues diciendo eso…Haras que en verdad me moleste-dijo Matt

-pero es la verdad…solo es la verdad-dijo mimi

-en verdad lo crees…crees...lo que estas diciendo? en verdad crees que estas sola? que no afectaría nada el que murieras? crees que nadie estaría triste?...pero como puedes? Eres una egoísta me escuchas? -dijo matt

-egoísta…por desear mi muerte?-dijo mimi

-si!!! A caso crees que yo no lloraría por ti?-dijo Matt

-no tienes por que hacerlo…después de todo solo somos amigos..-dijo mimi

-y eso es poco?-dijo Matt

-para mi solo eres weeze…el vocalista de mi banda favorita…Matt el chico grosero que conocí en un campamento de verano cuando era niña..Por que abrías de llorar por mi? Por que te abría de importar?-dijo mimi

-Matt la miro a los ojos fijamente….

-por que te amo!!-dijo Matt

**5. amaneciendo**

Para cuando amaneció mimi se despertó…sentía sus ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche…se incorporo un poco y pudo verlo…

Matt se encontraba dormido…en el suelo…recargado contra la pared de la habitación…rápidamente saltó de la cama y corrió a donde estaba

-Matt estas bien?-dijo moviéndolo un poco pero al verlo bien ..se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba profundamente dormido aun que su camisa aun estaba húmeda por las lagrimas derramadas por culpa de ella ..Aun que ni siquiera recordara bien…salvo solo unos cuantos fragmentos que Aquella noche tan espantosa que había resultado la fiesta de la firma de modelaje

-mimi…yo...te amo…-murmuro Matt entre sueños

Mimi se quedo silenciosa y esa palabras de Matt hicieron que todos los recuerdos de la noche regresaran a su mente…minuto a minuto…palabra a palabra y lágrima a lágrima

-yo también te amo Matt-dijo mimi mientras unas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

"es por eso que no quiero que llores mas por mi…si en verdad te amo...me alejare de ti ..si en verdad te quiero jamás permitiré que vuelvas a derramar una solo lagrima mas por mi culpa" pensó mimi mientras se metía a duchar …

después de unos momentos ..Salio ..Se vistió , y empaco unas cuantas prendas ..el aun dormía ..lo miro con una cara de tristeza profunda ..le dolía verlo ahí..Dormido..Ignorando todo cuanto estaba pasando …ella estaba decidida..Se iría..aun no sabia a donde..por mas que quisiera negarlo ..había comenzado a sentir algo por Matt desde hacia mucho tiempo ..casi desde que lo había visto de nuevo..el la había apoyado tanto..la cuidaba..se preocupaba ..y ahora le estaba pagando de la peor forma..Haciéndolo sufrir en cada momento …necesita alejarse..por el bien de los dos…necesitaba alejarse …tal vez así su alma dejaría de sufrir ..tal vez solo así dejaría de hacer sufrir a los demás ..y por primera vez en su vida sentiría que había hecho lo correcto

al verlo ..no pudo evitar ..recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a el..y unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro..el era tan bueno..jamás le había echo algún mal ..Siempre había buscado su bien sobre todas las cosas..había faltado a citas importantes de trabajo por ella..por que cada vez que le llamaba el estaba ahí..Esperándola...ayudándola..Siempre ahi..si había una persona por la que debería seguir viviendo..era por matt..matt Ishida..weeze..su weeze

Avanzo lentamente asta la puerta de la habitación y giro la perilla. con sumo cuidado..sin hacer ruido....dio un ultimo vistazo hacia adentro para saber si el seguía durmiendo...efectivamente...dormía....y hasta logro ver en el una calida sonrisa..Seguramente el sonaba algo hermoso...

ella cerró la puerta con cuidado y salió del hotel lo mas pronto que pudo...

"sky paradise "..un hotel que jamás olvidaría ....

...en la habitación Matt abría sus ojos..Ella no estaba !!se incorporo rápidamente del suelo...y busco en todas las habitaciones...no había no rastro de ella ..Como si jamás hubiera existido...pero sobre la barra de licores había una nota no muy larga ...

"para matt..mi weeze...querido matt fuiste un amigo maravilloso..Llegaste a mi vida en un momento en el que solo habia oscuridad ..y yo que cuando tenia 12 y te vi en el campamento de verano crei que eras un engreído y grosero..creo que me equivoque jajaja no es una ironía?..pero si me quedo te Hare mucho daño ..y no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa..es por eso que me voy lejos..a un lugar donde no puedes acompañarme...se despide la peor de las amigas que pudiste tener"

Matt arrugo la nota…y dio un golpe en la barra

-no te será tan fácil ¡!!-dijo el para después salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación…y salir del hotel para poder verla abordar un taxi..que se alejo a toda velocidad de ahí….

**6. un final ..**

se encontraba en un puente..Uno que estaba algo lejos de new York...uno que atravesaba un enorme río caudaloso y que conectaba dos extremos de un enorme desfiladero ..Llevaba consigo una maleta..No muy grande..Por que no era precisamente una de viaje..si no una de despedida...una maleta de despedida se hace con lo mas preciado para ti...es hecha para un final..o para un nuevo comienzo..ese lugar no significaba nada en especial para ella..Simplemente le había indicado al taxista que le llevara a un lindo lugar..lejos de la ciudad..le pago por el viaje y cuando el taxista preocupado le pregunto como iba a regresar mintió diciéndole que alguien vendría a recogerla ..

miro hacia abajo del puente el río corría caudaloso…terriblemente rápido…trago saliva y por su mente paso la idea de si realmente tenia el valor de hacerlo…solo un paso….solo un paso…sin padres..Sin amigos..Sin nadie..Solo un paso y todo dolor y sufrimiento terminaría…y de pronto la imagen de Matt le vino a la cabeza…el sufriría mucho…lloraría sin duda...el le había dicho cuanto le amaba…ella cayo de rodillas en la orilla del puente y comenzó a llorar…abrió su maleta.. y comenzó a ver todo…saco su blusa favorita que ya no podría usar….la ultima carta de sus padres que ya no podría leer..su perfume favorito que jamás podría volver a oler, miró su teléfono celular..15 llamadas perdidas...de la misma persona..Matt ishida…miro su celular ..Había una fotografía de Matt lanzo su teléfono celular al río si lo miraba..o le contestaba no podría lograr su cometido….también encontró una fotografía de ella y Matt juntos sonriendo…

Matt era la única persona que la había hecho sonreír después de tanto tiempo …la miró largo rato…rompió en llanto…se quito sus zapatillas y las lanzo al abismo..Miro sus manos..Acaso ese era su destino? como quisiera que alguien le indicara que era lo correcto!!!Como deseaba que todo terminara diferente….pero ya no había vuelta atrás…después de haber estado durante horas…y horas ..se puso de pie y camino hasta estar justo en el borde del puente ..

Podía sentir el aire mecer sus largos cabellos..Cerro sus ojos..en una mano traía su maleta bien sujeta..si ese era el final..Quería que lo importante para ella estuviera ahí..sus padres..,Matt…y parte de ella misma…sin duda ese era el final…se balanceo un poco hacia atrás..Para poder tomar impulso de lo contrario podría arrepentirse..y no quería ser el el ultimo momento una cobarde..Tomando valor se lanzo..ya sentía sus pies es el aire cuando alguien la jalo por la cintura…por lo que solo sintió su cuerpo caer ..al abrir sus ojos vio a Matt sobre ella..Llorando..Pudo sentir como las lagrimas de Matt caían sobre su rostro …

-eres una tonta!-dijo el

-déjame…-dijo ella débilmente

-quieres que te deje para que te lances al abismo? creíste que iba a permitirlo..no seas una tonta tachikawa!!-dijo Matt

A mimi le vino a la mente los recuerdos de ese campamento de verano con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras

-dejame!!-dijo mimi logrando empujar a matt y colocándose en la orilla una vez mas

-mimi..yo te amo-dijo matt por lo que mimi se detuvo…

-pues no deberías..Sera mas difícil para ti…-dijo mimi

-piensas que esto es lo correcto…? Tal vez me equivoque contigo…creí que eras la mimi del campamento..la siempre optimista..la chica que siempre creía en las segundas oportunidades-dijo Matt

-esa mimi ya no existe-dijo ella

-veo que hiciste tu maleta-dijo matt

-dámela! no puedo irme sin ella!!-exclamo mimi por lo que retrocedió un poco

-toma-dijo matt acercándose con la maleta…

-dámela matt-dijo mimi extendiendo su mano para alcanzarla

Matt se acerco mas…y cuando mimi tomo la maleta el jalo a sus brazos…

-yo te amo!!!!-dijo el apretándola con fuerza

Mimi forcejeaba tratando de zafarse de sus brazos..pero era inútil…acaso el la amaba tanto como para no dejarla ir….

-mimi….yo te amo…-dijo el

Ella se soltó a llorar u cayo de rodillas frente a el..Estaba llorando con la mirada al suelo..

-perdóname por favor…-dijo mimi

El se arrodillo frente a ella..y levanto su rostro…

-yo te amo-dijo el besándole apasionadamente los labios…ella correspondió aquello…acaso el amor podía brindarle una segunda oportunidad como persona?...

-cásate conmigo-dijo matt mirándole fijamente a los ojos..mimi lloraba…el estaba dispuesto a estar con ella..despues de conocerla..después de saber que clase de persona era..una egoísta…que buscaba las salidas fáciles a los problemas….

-yo…yo..-dijo mimi

-iniciemos..juntos…-dijo el…sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano para levantarla ella la tomo y se puso de pie viendo el sol ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte …

-mimi..Debemos irnos..-dijo Matt quien miraba a mimi que estaba silenciosa a su lado …ella salio corriendo hacia la orilla del puente de nuevo

"esta vez no alcanzare a detenerla" pensó Matt ..pero ella se de detuvo a recoger su maleta …por lo que Matt sintió un alivio en su corazón…

-la necesito!!-exclamo mimi sonriéndole con el ocaso a sus espaldas…

Después de todo la maleta de despedida sirve para los finales…o para los inicios……y esta historia…mas que terminar..a penas estaba…iniciando….

**Fin!!!!!!**


End file.
